Yo ho,Yo ho,A pirates life for me
by JohnnyDeppIsMine
Summary: Jack/OC , W/E  Have you ever thought what would happen if their was another girl, a better girl, that realizes how wonderful Jack really is? Book Numbah ONE  UNDERGOING COMPLETE REWRITE...Read at your own risk.
1. Playing Pirate

A/N:

I am a huge Sparrabeth fan but I decided since this is my first story that I should set Jack up with a girl that is better than elizabeth and Less ignorant also.

P.s-Reviews make my world go round and this story longer!

* * *

Chapter 1:Playing Pirate

_Ten Years Ago_

"Sophia,Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked with a worried wasn't like me to stop in the middle of a sword fight,or rather stick fight,considering we were ten year old girls and our father's-Especially Elizabeth's-wouldn't buy us real swords.

_"It is not lady-like for young girls to go gallivanting around with swords in their hands,now is it?" _They would ask. My father promised to make me one when I was a little bit older,as the town's blacksmith it was his duty to provide swords for anybody who wanted one,unless they were under the age of thirteen,but Elizabeth's father had dismissed the question immediately.

_"Of course not! What kind of question is that? We are important people Elizabeth and how would it look if the govornors daughter ran around sword fighting with lower-class people?" _He exclaimed. That statement kind of offended me,but not much. I am not one to get hurt easily,mentally _or _physically. Elizabeth started sulking until my father had promised that he would also make her a sword and wouldn't tell anybody.

"Sophia?" Elizabeth's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, It's nothing. Sorry." I had said to get her to stop worrying. "I was just thinking about how fun it would be to meet a pirate,that's all."

"Yes." She said. "It would be rather exciting,Wouldn't it?"

"Elizabeth!" We heard someone shouting. It was William Turner. He had came to Port Royal about 8 months ago. It wasn't hard to tell that he had taken a fancy to Elizabeth as soon as he had met her.

"Oh,Hi Will." I had said, a bit annoyed. "Thank you for your lovely greeting."

"Sorry Sophie" He had said while grinning.

"It's okay Will." I had replied. "We all know the only girl that you notice is Lizzie here." That remark had made them both turn a dark red. I grinned being satisfied with my clever statement.

"Will? Can you walk Liz home. I must be going and I won't be passing her house. I'm in quite a hurry." I said,smiling to myself.

"Of course." He had replied. "You don't mind do you Elizabeth?" She shook her head no,so I hurried off,Satisfied with my most brilliant plan ever.


	2. Call off the wedding!

A/N: Thanks to my very first reviewer,memememememememe,I shall continue this the time this is posted there may be more reviews and if there are sorry I didn't mention you but memememememememe was first and he/she gets a special thanks so...Thanks!

P.s-Reviews still make my world go round and this story longer

Disclaimer: Even though this story plot belongs to me none of the character so far,Exept Sophia,belong to me :(

* * *

Chapter 2:Call off the wedding!

"Liz!" I yelled from the other side of her bedroom door. "Are you in there?" Today was her wedding day and I wanted to make sure she wasn't passed out due to lack of oxygen from her corset,because my head was already spinning. Why was it neccessary for the maid-of-honor to wear a corset? I mean we're not the ones getting married! Why make us go through the pain,too.

"Liz!" I yelled again,breathless. I held on to the door frame to keep from falling over. "Open this bloody door!"

About two minutes later one of Elizabeth's maids opened her door. "Sorry" the maid said "We had to help Miss Elizabeth into her corset and dress." I just rolled my eyes and pushed the two maids out of the door. I had to talk to Elizabeth alone. As soon as I looked at Elizabeth I could tell she was having a hard time getting enough oxygen,also. She was looking out the window, breathing heavily. I went and stood beside her.

"Are you nervous?" I asked,already knowing the answer.

"Yes" she said "Sophie,Do you think I'm making a mistake."

"Of course I do." I said with a small smile. "Your supposed to end up with Will, not Commodore Norrington, but I suppose you can't help who you fall in love with."

"I don't love James. He's a nice man and all but I do believe I have fallen in love with Will." Her face held a sad expression.

"Then why are you here you silly little wench?" I said. "Call off the wedding and go be with the man you love!"

"I don't think my father would approve of my relationship with Will." She said still looking sad.

"Who cares?" I said "You can run away! We can stowaway on the next ship that makes port! You want to leave Port Royal and I want to be free,to sail on the sea. Go grab Willy boy and go pack!"

"I dont think thats a good idea,Sophia. What if we get caught?" She said.

"Please stop worrying,and get ready. I'll go break the news to our dear Commodore." I said as I headed towards the door.

"Okay Sophia, but I'm blaming you if anything is to happen to me or William." She said looking at me threateningly.

"Yeah,yeah" I mumbled half way out the door.


	3. Freedom

A/N: My beta is currently useless at the moment...So sorry for the suckish chapter,It will get better.I promise

P.s-Reviews are wonderful..Flames are accepted as long as you dont start a fire.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful characters,Exept Sophia.

* * *

Chapter 3:Freedom

"Commodore,Are you in here?" I asked,feeling nervous. I'm not very good at breaking bad news.

"Governor Swann!" I cried,relieved that I didn't have to actually talk to Norrington.

"Oh,hello Sophia. Is something wrong?" He asked with a very confused expression.

"Erm. Well, yes actually, Elizabeth wants to call off the wedding." I was suddenly very uncomfortable with the look that the Governor was giving me.

"What? Why?" He said furiously. "Why would she do such a horrid thing?"

"Well, she finally got it through her head that she doesn't love the Commodore." I said hesitantly "She loves Will Turner." Without listening for the yelling that was about to start, I turned and headed the opposite direction, back towards Elizabeth's room.

"Elizabeth?" I called "I have to go home and pack. Make sure you have Will and your neccessities put together. You can't bring more than the clothes your wearing so try to find some trousers and a white shirt." I said before rushing out of the door.

When I got home I ran straight into my dad's room and stole a shirt and some trousers.I'll leave him a note telling him where I'm going , so he will not worry, and to tell the governor that we would be back in a months time and to not send the Navy looking for us.

I decided it wasn't safe to sleep at home tonight so I grabbed a pillow from my bed,wrote a very sloppy note,and ran out my door. I wondered the dark streets to Elizabeth's house.

"Elizabeth!" I whispered loudly as I climbed through her window. "We must go get Will and leave _now."_ Shaking her awake I threw an extra pair of trousers at her face. "Get dressed, we must leave"

"Sophia" She whined. "Its 3 in the morning." I looked at her like I was going to hit her with my pillow.

"I don't care!" I said "Get dressed!" I commanded once more. She did as she was told after about 5 more minutes of arguing. "Okay,now lets go!"

As we crawled back out of her window I realized that I would have to go throught this whole thing again with Will. I groaned, I would just let Lizzie wake up her sleeping Eunuch and I could just watch while he argued with her, I just hoped it would be a quick arguement because we really had to go.

* * *

As soon as we arrived at Will's we just decided we could go through the door because he lived by himself, his mother had died 3 years ago and no one really knew what happened to his father. "Will." Elizabeth said as she gently shook him. "Ugh" I said. "We don't have time for this!" I hit him with my pillow,and he jolted up. "Hm,thats a very affective method" I laughed as they both glared at me. "Sorry, but we have to go!" I said in defence.

As we ran down the docks I looked for a ship that looked abandoned for the night. I settled with a ship called the _Silver rose. _It looked like a merchant ship so it would probably stop for supplies soon. We could jump ship there and find a new one to stowaway on or we could join a quitely walked across deck. Now,the hard part. Where are we going to hide?


	4. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow

Chapter 4:The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow

_One week later_

"Land ho!" I heard someone in the crew shout from where I was hiding. I think his name was Vinny,but I didn't care who it was I just wanted to get off of this horrible ship. "Okay boys!" I heard the Captain shout. "You guys have exactly _Two days_ to get your fill of rum and you need to come back to the your not here I _will _leave without you! Got it?" I wish his speech would be a short one because I really wanted to leave. "Aye,aye Captain!" I heard the crew shout in unison. We docked and they ran off the ship. Luckily for us no one was left to gaurd the ship so we could just walk away unnoticed.

"Will,Elizabeth!" I whispered loudly. "It's time to go!"

* * *

After we got off the ship I noticed where we were. "Great." I moaned "This is the _perfect _place to end up" I said sarcastically.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Tortuga" Will and I answered together. How did Willy boy know about this place? "This is not a good place to end up in." I explained to Elizabeth. "Just stay close to Will,and don't let anybody near you."

As we walked the streets I became uneasy, this place was giving me the creeps but at the same time I was excited.

"We need to find a tavern." I explained. "Maybe we could find a Captain in need of a crew in there,because I'm not very comfortable with hiding again."

The first tavern we found was was called the _Faithful Bride_. "Okay you guys,lets go in" I said. "but be careful. If anyone gets shot or raped it's going to _my_ fault. Right, Liz?" I said with a smirk as I pushed open the door.

We decided to sit at a table in the back because there wasn't much of a crowd. About 5 minutes after we sat down a barmaid came over and asked us what we wanted to drink. "Two grogs and one rum please." said Will. I gulped down my grog because I hadn't had anything to drink in nearly 4 days. It felt good running down my dry throat. As I finished my drink,I saw a figure approach our table. He was about 6 foot tall with long dark hair that was braided into dreadlocks that came down past his shoulder.

"Why,hello! May I ask what such beautiful ladies such as yourselves are doing in a place like Tortuga?" said the man.

"I don't see how that is any of your concern." I said. He was probably just another drunk trying to get into our pants.

"I was just trying to be polite,luv." he said in his most innocent voice.

"Well,then would you like to sit down?" I asked, still not convinced.

"Yes I would." He said as he slid into the booth beside me.

"May I ask what your name is,sir?" I asked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service,milady." He said with a smirk.

"_The _Captain Jack Sparrow?" Asked Elizabeth.

"The one and only, I take it you've heard of me?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Yes, I've read about you in the books I keep in my library. You look nothing like the drawings." she said.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" he smiled showing his golden teeth.

"So your a Captain?" I asked,interrupting Elizabeth's answer. "Are you in need of three more members of your crew?"

"Why do you ask?" He said as his smile faded.

"Well," I started nervously, "Me and my friends are wondering that,if you have such available,we could join your crew. We don't really have anywhere else to go." I admitted.

"Well, my first mate Gibbs has a superstition about women on board but I suppose you could join. Always in need of extra help,I guess." he said.

"Thank you, but you Captain a _Pirate _ship. Am I correct?" I asked,hoping his answer would be yes.

"Aye,that I do,luv. _The Black Pearl. _The most beautiful ship in the whole Carribean. She's the fastest too, She could outrun the entire Navy if needed."

"Good, because she might have to." I said as I looked around.

"I don't know what you mean,luv." He said his smile becoming confused.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Captain." I said "When do we set sail?" I asked.

"In two more days,so I would start packing if I were you." He said with his smirk back on his face.

"We're already packed Captain." I said "The only clothes we have are the ones on our backs."

"Well, that saves a lot of time then. I have to go talk to Gibbs. Meet me here tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes,we will be here." said Will. I forgot about his presence until he spoke.

"Until tomorrow then,milady" he said as he kissed my hand and the turned and walked away. I was sure that my face was a dark red because I could feel the heat rising.

"Well" I said to my friends. "We should go get a room." My eyes still following where the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow strode away.

* * *

Hey you guys! Sorry if anybody is O.O.C Im not very good at the writing thing...If you guys have any suggestions just send me a message or tell me in a review


	5. Set sail

Chapter 5: Set sail

The next day, we entered the _Faithful Bride _once again to meet Jack. We took our table we had yesterday. Suddenly, Jack bursted through the door and ran toward the table. "We are leaving early!" He shouted as he grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the booth. "The sooner the better,savvy?"

"What? Why?" I asked as two huge guys busted through the door.

"That's why." he squeaked, waving his hand at the two men "Let's go!"

We ran out the back of the tavern as quickly as possible and started toward the docks.

"Why are these men after you?" I yelled as I was pulled by my hand toward the _Pearl._

_"_Through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, those men think I owe them money." he said with a smirk.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Of course not, luv!" He said smiling innocently. I didn't buy it.

"You are not a man to be trusted,Jack Sparrow." I said

"Captain,luv._ Captain_ Jack Sparrow." I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay,Captain." I said sarcastically.

"Luv,you need to start treating me better,I am your boss now." He said smiling. I wanted to punch him in the mouth. Why did I have to be part of _his _crew? Oh yeah, because I thought he was cute. Stupid men,making me do stupid things!

* * *

As we boarded the _Pearl, _Elizabeth asked where we would be sleeping. "Well,luv,seeing as you are part of the crew,you will sleep with the crew." he said like it were obvious and he was talking to a five year old.

"We are going to be sleeping with men?" I asked surprised.

"Well of course,oh and uh,luv, you've forgotten to mention your names." he said. Then I remembered that I actually hadn't said our names at all over the past two days.

"Oh,sorry. I am Sophie,this is Elizabeth and her eunuch-" I stopped when Elizabeth glared at me "I mean _fiance, Will."_ I said smiling.

"Hello Sophie,Elizabeth and eunuch-I-mean-fiance-Will." He said smirking.

"Just Will would be fine,Thanks." Will said narrowing his eyes. Jack just ignored him and started talking to me instead.

"What about you,luv?" He asked. "Is there a certain someone occupying your heart?"

"Not at the moment" I said grinning. "Why do you ask,Captain?"

"Just curious,I suppose." he said,smirking "Gibbs!" he had shouted "Show our new crew members where they will be sleeping!" Before I could walk off he grabbed me by my wrist and spun me around. "If your not interested with sleeping below deck your always welcome in my cabin,luv." He said still smiling.

"Sorry Captain,but I don't sleep with a man unless they take me out to dinner first. So I would stick to the whores of Tortuga if I were you." I said,smiling back at him. Then without another word I turned on my heel and followed Elizabeth and Will below deck.

* * *

A/N:: I was writing this chapter when I realized that I didn't mention there names which was a very stupid move on my part so I threw that in somewhere...hope the chapter was okay, if you have any suggestions please review or send a message! :) thanks!


	6. Late Night Chat

Chapter 6:Late night chat

I jolted awake for the tenth time tonight,for some reason I just couldn't sleep. I decided that instead of trying to go back to sleep I should do something that would be more successful, so I got up and wondered up the stairs onto the deck.

I pressed my arms against the rails as I watched the waves roll below the ship. I gazed up at the stars and tried to point out the constillations my dad had taught me when I was younger.

"Sophie?" I heard someone behind me say. It was Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing out here at this time of night?" I asked

"I should be asking you the same question." she said smiling.

"I couldn't sleep." I said quitely

"Nightmares again?" she asked,probably already knowing the answer.

"Yes." I said. The nightmares always ended the same way, I always had to watch my mother die over and over and over again. I wish they would just go away. The memory of that night just hurts too much to remember.

"I'm sorry. I thought they had gone by now." she said looking sympathetic.

"No,Elizabeth. They're far from gone. I'm still replaying the whole thing over in my head. Can we talk about something else now?" I said wishing to get off this topic.

"Sure Sophie. I seen you talking to the Captain before we went below deck. What did he say?" she asked smiling. This was another topic I wanted to avoid but it was an improvement from the last one.

I laughed. "He wanted to offer his cabin to me." I said still smiling.

"Did you take it?" Elizabeth asked with a gasp.

"Of course not Liz. What kind of person do you think I am?" I asked,pretending to be hurt by her words

"I just figured you would take it,we all see the way you look at him. We're not blind Sophie." she said. How did I look at him? I hope he didn't notice me looking at him or that would be painfully embarassing.

"Lizzie,I've known him for only three days. It takes atleast a week before I sleep with them." I said with a snort. "You should know. We've been best friends since we were six."

"I know. Remember that time when you thought Matthew had gotten you pregnant? We were scared to death." she said laughing. I think the only things she could talk about were things I didn't want to remember.

"Yeah. I'm worse than a whore,aren't I?" I asked.

"Of course not Sophie. Your just young and stupid." she said smiling,

"Thanks Liz,you always make me feel better." I said,rolling my eyes.

"But back to the topic. Do you like the Captain?" She asked,eagerly.

"Its too soon to tell Liz. Ask me in a few more months. Right now I think he's an ass, so there is no way he'll be bedding me any time soon." I said.

"Dammit!" I heard someone shout from behind us. It was Jack! What the hell was he doing here?

"Captain? What are you doing out here?" Elizabeth said with fake shock. I think she was in on the whole thing. Lizzie always thought she was a good match maker.

"Hello, _Captain._" I had said. "Do you usually wonder the decks at 2 in the morning?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. No doubt he heard every word about what we were talking about earlier.

"Why hello there,luv." he had said smirking "I,uh,just came to get me some rum." he said quickly holding out his hand. Which,suprisingly,held no rum in it whatsoever. "I,erm,dropped it. That's why I cursed. So sorry for the launguage."

I rolled my eyes. I knew for certain I hadn't heard anything hit the deck. "If you say so Captain. Now, if you both would excuse me. I'm going to go back to sleep." I said as I walked off.

Bloody stupid men. I know what they're thinking '_Oh! Sophie is so young and ignorant. Lets all get into her pants! She won't mind" _

Well I bloody do mind!


	7. Friends?

A/N: sorry It's taken so long..I've been busy with my Boyfriend and this other story I've been writing. And lets not forget about the dreaded school house shall we? But its okay now because HERE IT IS! CHAPTER 7, I must warn you that Chapter 8 might be a little while because writers block is creeping into my head and I haven'y planned Chapter 8 yet soo...Yeah well I've been talking lond enough.

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: If I owned Jack Sparrow I sure as hell wouldn't be _writing _about him now would I?

* * *

Chapter 7::Friends?

The next morning I was on deck. Sitting on a barrel staring out at the sea, it was just so beautiful. "I'm finally free." I whispered to myself. Not aware of the Captain approaching, about to inturrupt my halycon thoughts.

"'ello luv." He said as he sat on a barrel beside me. Holding a rum bottle in his hand.

"Hello Captain. Sleep well?" I asked not really caring about the answer.

"Like a dead man,luv." he answered as he brought the bottle to his lips. "Dammit." he said as he dropped the empty bottle to the deck. "Why does the bloody rum always have to be gone?" He asked.

" Maybe its because you always keep a bottle of it in your hand at all times, and you drain said bottle in a matter of seconds." I said knowing he didn't really want an answer.

"Thank you, Sophie. Although I did not need an answer for said question I'm glad you answered it anyway." He said, rolling his eyes.

I grinned. "Anything for the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow." I said teasingly.

"Anything?" He asked,smirking. As soon as the words left his mouth I regretted my statement.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Jack." I said as I stared at my hands.

"I know,luv." He said as he smiled apoligeticly at me. " I was just teasing."

"Good. I just want you to know that nothing would work out between us." I said quietly still looking at my hands

He sighed. " I know that,luv. Besides, I'm not a man that is willing to be tied down to anyone except my _Pearl._"

"Same here." I said feeling some better.

"What are you talking about,luv. You are not a man and you do not own a ship." He said as he grinned.

I slapped him playfully on the arm. "You know what I mean Jack."

"Aye I do,luv." He said still smiling.

We just sat there for a long time with my head resting on his shoulder and his cheek resting on my head. As I stared out at the horizon, I realized that I might be falling for the Captain after all.

We snapped out of our trance as Gibbs walked towards us. "Captain." He had said. "You are needed at the helm."

"Of course,Mister Gibbs." He said as he stood up,nodded at me and said "Until tomorrow milady." then turned around and started walking way.

"Jack! Wait!" I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "Friends?" I asked. Not really asking if he would be friends. More like asking if we really _were_ friends because at the moment I was more than a little confused.

He smiled a little as he answered. "I can not refuse such an offer from such a pretty lady." Then he turned and walked away. I wasn't sure but I think that was a yes. I smiled to myself and started to hum a song my mother had taught me when I was a child. "Yo ho,Yo ho, A pirates life for me." I sung quitely as I looked out at the sea. I didn't really know where I was looking, or what I was looking for, but I was looking.

Looking for something lost perhaphs? Maybe.

Looking for a way out? Decidedly not.

Looking for love? Lets hope so.


	8. Land Ho!

A/n: Sorry for the short Chapter, and Yes I know It probably sucks but it was the best I could think of at the moment . The next chapter will be up in no time...I hope

A/n2: I want to thank all of my reviewer but I want to give a special thanks to two certain people that really helped my self-confidence in this story, Ninjalover13 and Michelle You guys are awsome and I want to give you a present so...Virtual Rum for you guys! Yay!

Enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: Land Ho!

"So,Captain if I may be so bold, Where exactly are we heading?" I asked Jack, getting tired of just sitting around all day. I wanted to do _something_. Hell, I could do anything the rest of these men could do. Well, almost anything.

"Don't know the name of the port Darlin', but we'll be there any minute now. Look." He pointed out into the directing we we're sailing and handed me his spyglass. I looked out into the horizon and sure enough,there was a speck of land.

"Do you know where we are Jack?" I asked.

"Somewhere in the ocean,luv." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes and continued looking out into the ocean.

"That's not what I meant,Captain." I said, smiling.

"Aye, I know,luv, but I don't really know the answer. So your stuck with '_somewhere out in the ocean' _Savvy?" He asked.

"Savvy." I said, now openly grinning.

My grin started to fade as I realized something. What if this was a port I visited with my mom. They would reconize me because I looked just like her.

"Jack. Is this port okay with pirates?" I asked, worried.

"Probably not,luv. Are you okay?" He asked. I was feeling scared. If they knew who I was they would hang me for sure. This was not a good idea.

"Um, Jack. You won't let them hurt me will you?" I asked

"Well luv" He said "It depends on why there trying to hurt you. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No Jack. Not at the moment." I said trying to stay calm. I failed miserabley. I started to shake and my legs felt all wobbly.

"Erm, okay then." He said as he turned away. "GIBBS! How much longer until we make port!" He shouted

" Two more days, Capt'n!" Came the reply.

In two more days my worst fears would be revealed. I could tell this wasn't a Pirate friendly zone, and they more than likely knew about my mother.

* * *

Push the review button,Pretty please with Johnny Depp on top! ;)


	9. Spanish Town

Chapter 9: Spanish Town

"Sophie,are you okay?" Elizabeth asked noticing my far off gaze as we got closer to the land we were sailing toward.

"No Elizabeth, I'm not okay at all. We are docking in Spanish Town." I said looking at her. Elizabeth was the only one that knew about my past. She was the only one I could trust with my secret.

"Wait that means-" I cut her off. "It means that we're all going to die and it will be my fault." I said, lowering my eyes to the deck. I didn't feel like looking at anyone right know.

"You haven't told the Captain yet?" She aked. I could fell her eyes on me the whole time she was talking.

"No. I don't want to talk about it. Ecspecially with a man I met a less than a month ago. It took me four years to tell you." I said , feeling ashamed.

"Sophie you must tell the Captain. All of our lives depend on it. We're practically throwing ourselves at the noose."

"I can't tell him Elizabeth and besides that happened over 6 years ago. I doubt they would even remember me. I dont look as I did."

"You look the same to me Sophie. Please, do not do anything stupid." She said pleading, I knew I should tell Jack but I just couldn't. Not yet anyway.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth but I'm not telling him. It hurts too much." I said.

She just sighed and walked away. I walked to the helm I had to talk to Jack.

"Jack. Did you know we were sailing into Spanish Town?" I asked him. Getting to the point, I didn't feel like playing games at this moment.

"O'course I did,luv. Captain Jack Sparrow never sails blind. He always knows where he's going." He said smiling broadly.

"Are you crazy? Most of the Navy resides in that part of Jamaca!" I yelled.

He winced and said "Don't worry,luv. You haven't forgot who I am, have you?"

"No." I said sighing "Your Captain Jack Sparrow, the best pirate in the whole Carribbean."

"Not just the Carribbean,luv. The whole world!" He shouted proudly. I rolled my eyes and continued on the forgotten subject.

"Jack. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Triffles,luv. This is a wonderful idea. Plus we are low on rum." He said and I snorted.

"Your risking our lives to get _rum?_" I asked furious.

"Yepp."

I threw my hands up in defeat and started to walk away. Before I had gone two steps a arm slipped around my waste and pulled me back. In about to seconds I was pressed up against Jack's chest.

"Don't worry,luv. I won't let anything harm you." He said, his eyes had lost their playful shine and had suddenly turned serious.

"I trust you Jack. I'm just afraid,that's all." I said not able to break his gaze.

"Afraid of what,luv?" He asked, confusion now in his eyes.

"Nothing to worry about Captain." I said as I pushed away from his chest and started to walk away.

Before I started down the steps, I turned and looked at Jack once more.

"Jack?" I called.

"Yes luv?" he had replied

"Thank you" I said.

"For what luv?" He asked

"Everything." I had said. Before I turned I could see that his eyes once again held the playfulness that had gone missing for the last few minutes.

I thought I had heard an "Anything for you,luv" whispered before I went down the stairs.


	10. Mi amor

Chapter 10: Mi amor

We docked about 2 days after my conversation with Jack, the whole time I was praying that I atleast looked a little unreconizable. After we went ashore Elizabeth still had some of her money that she had stolen from the Governor and some that she had won playing liars dice. Poor men didn't even know what hit them, after three games half of the crew was broke. We went to the closest tavern and rented a room. I couldn't wait to bathe, I hadn't had a bath since we left Port Royal.

I filled the tub and dove in without waiting for the water to cool. As soon as I touched the water I could feel my skin protesting against the heat but I didn't care. I picked up my rag and started to scrub off the grime that covered my body. What felt like hours later I finally cleaned the last of my body and started on my hair, it wasn't as bad as my skin but it was still fairly difficult.

After I was as clean as humanly possible I refilled the tub so Elizabeth could wash herself. It didn't take her as long because she spent most of her day below deck or leaning against the rail of the ship. She helped when her help was needed but never actually offered, you could tell that she wasn't used to labor.

When we left the tavern we decided to do some shopping because our clothes were kind of torn. A lot. We decided on a pair of Trousers and shirt for both of us. We also got a dress, Elizabeth said it would remind her of home so I bought it for her.

On our way to find Jack or the rest of the crew Elizabeth spotted a necklace she liked. As we approached the cart I heard something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Sophie?" A mans voice said. A _familiar _voice. I turned around.

As I seen who it was my heart missed a beat. or three. Standing there was a man I thought I would never see again. A man I hadn't seen for 6 years. My first love. My ex-fiance. I could keep putting him into categories but my mind was already filled with the memories.

"Nathan?" I asked suprised. "Wow, it's been forever since I seen you." I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. He returned my hug with as much enthusiam as I had.

"I've missed you Sophie. I thought I would never see you again. When they took you away I thought they were going to take you to the gallows." He said.

"They were going to,I barley escaped. I've missed you too, Nathan. So much." I said, tears clouded my vision making everything blurry. As a tear escaped and ran down my cheek he smiled sadly and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't cry, Mi amor." He said as he wiped the tear away. I pulled back to look at him. He still looked the same,even after 6 years. His dark hair was longer than it was when he was 17 and was now pulled out of his eyes in a ponytail. I stared into his Deep blue eyes and seemed to get lost just like when I was a young girl.

"I'm sorry Nathan. It's just..." I trailed off something hitting me in the face like I had just been slapped. I suddenly felt afraid. "Nathan. Do I look the same as I did 6 years ago?" I asked, frantically.

"Exactly the same. Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Is Barnett still around?" I asked, feeling faint.

"Yes but he is not in the Navy anymore." He said. This still didn't make me feel any better.

"Elizabeth!" I shouted. "We must find Jack!"

"Already on it!" She shouted. She had been there for the last part of the conversation.

"When you find him bring him here, okay?" I said.

"Aye, I will." She said as she turned as ran away as fast as she could go.

"What's that all about?" Nathan asked confused about my sudden reaction.

"If Barnett finds me he will try to kill me again. In the process of killing me he will also have to kill Elizabeth,Will,Jack, and the rest of Jacks crew. He might even kill you for talking to me. I'm a wanted woman Nathan, I have been since I was 13 years old." I said as if he didn't already know this was obvious.

"Oh." He said as he took my hand. We stood there for a while just staring into the crowd waiting for Jack and Elizabeth to appear.

"So" He said after a while. "Who's Jack?" I smiled at him.

"Are you Jealous?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"What? No, of course not." He said. After a moment of me staring at him he finally said "Yes, I'm jealous. Are you happy now?"

"Yes. Thank you." I said sounding smug. "But you need not worry. Jack is the Captain of the ship I have been sailing on. You may know him a Jack Sparrow."

"You've been sailing with Jack Sparrow?" He asked,sounding suprised.

"Yes. He is a very good pirate, he is a good man too. He just won't admit it to himself." I said,smiling.

"Don't go around saying stuff like that,luv." A voice behind me said. " Well, you can say I'm a good pirate but as far as good men go I am nothing of the such. I have a reputation to uphold."

I turned and smiled at him. "Keep telling yourself that Jack." I said as I smacked his chest playfully.

"_Captain,_luv. Don't forget Captain." He said trying to sound annoyed. "Why must I always remind people?"

I just laughed and turned back to Nathan. "Nathan, This is _Captain _Jack Sparrow. _Captain,_ This is Nathan Jay."

"Great!" Jack said happily. "Another bird!" He then looked at our hands,which were still joined together,and asked "Do you know each other?"

"Yes" I said. "Nathan was actually, at one point, My fiance."

"Really?" He asked trying to sound interested. "Is this why you looked terrified as you left the ship this morning?"

That reminded me why I needed Jack in the first place. "Speaking of that." I said. "We must leave. Now."

"So soon?" A voice said. "I was hoping we could catch up. After all it _has _been 6 years."

As soon as the first word was spoken I knew who it was. "Barnett." I said "Long time,no see."


	11. Sophie's Secret

A/N: Hey you guys. Sorry for the wait. I would make up an excuse but I'm too tired right now :) And for all of you that is wondering Nathan is kind of Sophie's Will. But he shall be gone soon. Leave me a review and tell me how I should get rid of him...Should Barnett kill him?, Should Sophie reject him?, Leave your creative answers PLEASE!

Enjoy the Chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Sophie's secret

_As soon as the first word was spoken I knew who it was. "Barnett." I said "Long time,no see."_

"Sophie!" He said. "I have missed you,I didn't know where you had ran off to. I was so worried,you being alone and all."

"I wouldn't have been alone if my mother was still with me!" I hissed.

"Yes, but alas, she was not." He said. As he noticed Jack he smiled and looked back at me. "Hm" he said. "It seems that today is my lucky day. I get _two _wanted pirates for the price of one. It was foolish to come here, my dear.

"I am not your 'dear' Barnett. So shove it!" I said getting extremely annoyed. If he wanted to take us to jail I just hoped he would do it quickly.

"Where are you manners, Sophie?" He asked. "When you were here with your mother you were such a lady."

"Well, sorry to disappoint. I'm not usually kind to heartless bastards like yourself!" I shouted.

"Watch your tongue,Miss Read! I might find the need to cut it out if your not careful." he threatened. I was surprised he remembered my last name. I had been going under a fake one since my mother had died.

"If I may interupt" Jack cut in. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked.

"Miss Read will have plenty of time to discuss that while you four are sitting in the Spanish Town prison. Cell 3 was the one you were in last time, if I am correct. Am I right?" He asked. Damn Barnett. I wanted to run him through with my cutlass but I was in the middle of a crowded street and his death would probably draw unneeded attention.

"Four?" I asked.

"Yes. Four. You,the girl, Mr. Jay and Mr. Sparrow." Barnett explained.

"Captain!" Jack said. "Captain Sparrow!"

"But Nathan had nothing to do with this." I said.

"Wrong. Nathan is your friend,correct?" Not giving me a chance to answer he continued. "Ah, I thought so. So that makes him guilty by association."

_An arrest and many curses (Mostly from Jack) later_

We were all thrown into the third cell. I could still see my mother sitting in there looking as brave as ever, but that was just my imagination. I knew I would never get my mother back.

"So" Jack said "What was that lovely little chat about?" I should have told him before we even came here. I'm so stupid!

"Okay. So Jack is pretty much the only one that doesn't know the story right?" I asked the others in the cell. Nathan nodded and Elizabeth just gave me a _I-told-you-so _look. "Alright then. I don't know where to start."

"You could start by introducing your mother." Nathan suggested helpfully.

"Good thinking,Nathan." I said. "My mother was the best woman pirate to ever sail on a ship. I'm pretty sure you have heard of her. Her name was Mary Read. Around 1720 she was captured by the Navy,but she could not be sent to the gallows because she was pregnant with me. She faked her death by pretending she had died of a fever from pregnancy. When they unlocked the cell to get her body she killed everyone of them and escaped without a scratch"(**A/N: I was sooo tempted to put that she went all ninja on their asses. But I didn't.)**

At this point I stopped to look at my audience. Nathan was smiling at me, Elizabeth's eyes were loved this story even though she had heard it a thousand times before. Jack, just stood there. It wasn't the reaction I was expecting but at least he wasn't screaming at me.

"When I was born she left me with my father in port royal. 13 years later she came back,requesting that I go with her for she wanted to show me how to work a ship. My father refused at first but I begged and begged hoping he would let me go. He finally said yes and My mother and I sailed into the horizon,not knowing where we would go. We would stay only two weeks at the most on dry land. The calling of the sea was too strong for my mother to stay on land anymore than that. My calling though was not as strong so I could stay for two months at a time on land. One day we docked at a port called Spanish town. She promised when I reached my 15 birthday she would come back for me. I was heartbroken but I waited for her. When I was 14 I met Nathan and we fell in love."

I paused for a moment to look at Nathan,he was grinning at me. Out of the corner I could see Jack staring at Nathan, A frown twisting his perfect features.

"On the day of my 15th birthday, my mother came back for me. I had told her about my recent engagement and she was ecstatic. She insisted we went out to celebrate. I warned her it was dangerous but she wouldn't listen. About 3 hours after we went out we were caught and thrown in jail. Barnett was never the one to be gentle. He beat us, He made us his own slaves."

This was the part I had left out. Nathan nor Elizabeth knew about what had happened to me or my mother. They just knew who she was.

"He promised that if my mother married him,she wouldn't be hung. She refused and he beat her. He broke her ribs and fractured her skull. Afterwards she just looked like a rag doll. She couldn't move. Finally he decided he had enough fun and he shot her,but not where it would kill her instantly. He would shoot her arms and legs. Where it wouldn't kill her but it would hurt like hell. Finally about 3 days after his shooting game she was practically already dead so he shot her right between her eyes. To put her out of her misery. I tried to stop the beatings but I was only 15. What could I do?"

I paused again and took a shaky breath. I could feel the lump in my throat and my friends' faces where blurry because of the unshed tears in my eyes.

"When I would try to stop him from hurting her he would just throw me aside like I was a sack of feathers. I was punished, The punishment was always different. Lashings,beatings," I stopped and took another breath. I felt a salty drop escape and run down my cheek. "Rape" I finished.

"I finally escaped after a year of the torture,I hid on a boat headed for Tortuga. I then became a whore, my virginity had already been lost to a heartless man, so what was there to lose. After I had slept with enough men, I earned enough money to go back to Port Royal,Back to my father. I never told him what happened because I was afraid. I was afraid that if I mentioned it again I would start reliving it."

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, I broke down. I didn't sob but the tears escaped freely down my face. Pirates weren't supposed to show weakness but I felt vulnerable as a stood there. I closed my eyes trying to stop the flow of the water.

About 30 seconds later I felt someones arms slip around me. Pulling me into a hug. It was Jack. I could tell from the scent of Rum,Salt,and The _Pearl_ burning my nose.

"Shh,luv. Its okay. Your safe now,nothing is going to harm you while I'm around. Savvy?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded,my eyes still closed.

"I promised I would protect you,and I will." He continued. I opened my eyes and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. I let go and stepped away. I could feel Nathan's eyes on us.

"So" I said,looking at my feet. "What's the plan?" I then lifted my eyes and looked around. No one said anything so I took the plans into my own hands.

"I guess we'll just have to wing it." I sighed. I leaned against the bars and tried to think of a plan.

* * *

A/N: Okay so Mary Read _is _a real person but I made up her past in this story. The real Mary Read _supposedly _died from a fever,but I made it more emotional. Because I'm deep like that.

P.S: Can you guys tell me where you keep your innocence? Review and leave Me an answer.

P.S.S-The innocence thing isn't something to get more reviews. My friend Caitlyn wanted me to do it. She keeps her innocence in a can, and my Ex keeps his in his pants ;)Its just something to make them feel better about themselves. They want to know that there are other pervs in the world beside Themselves...and me


	12. Planning

**Hey you guys! I'm sorry for not having this up sooner. I finished it about two days ago but I got a new fight night game for the PS2 and well...I kinda forgot,sorry. Oh, By the way. My cat,Jack, and I had to tell you guys a secret. Jack got fixed! So now he can't go around getting all the other whore cats pregnant! Yay for him! He's not very happy though. :D**

* * *

Chapter 12:Planning

"Okay guys, I think I have a plan." I said after about 3 hours of thinking. Our hanging was tomorrow and we were running out of time.

"What is it?" Nathan asked. Considering he was in a cell with pirates and was about to be hung he looked pretty calm.

"Okay. We all have different positions. They didn't take all of my weapons away because I hide them very well." I said as I pointed at my shirt.

"I could help you remove said weapons,luv." Jack said grinning. I slapped his arm and continued.

I reached into my shirt and pulled out a pistol. "Listen,this has only 3 shots in it. So use it only when you have to. Got it? I'm keeping the other one. I plan to rid us of Barnett once and for all."

They all nodded. "Okay so here's the plan."

I looked at Nathan. "Nathan,I need you and Jack to knock any guards that might interfere with my plan."

I turned to Elizabeth. "Lizzie,Your not going to like what we have to do but it this or the gallows,got it?" She nodded and I continued.

"You and I have to keep Barnett occupied so Nathan and Jack can escape."

"Occupied?" She asked looking wary.

"Well," I stopped and cleared my throat. "We have to,erm,keep him busy." I said looking uncomfortable.

"What?" she yelled. Finally getting my meaning. "No,no,no. I _will not _do that."

"You don't have to. Just pretend you will." I said then I turned to face Jack. "Barnett's room is on the second floor to the right. When you escape I need you to signal us. I _swear _if you do not signal in time and we actually have to 'occupy' him, I _will _make you a Eunuch." I said glaring at him.

"What about dear Nathan over here? He would be as much to blame as me if anything went wrong." He asked.

"Don't worry Jack. Nathan will be punished too." I said as I winked at him. Nathan smiled back at me and Jack just glared.

"That's not bloody fair." He mumbled. "If we mess up I get castrated and he gets lucky."

I just laughed and continued. "Okay so that's our plan. Any objections?" I asked and Jack raised his hand.

"What is it this time,Jack?" I asked exasperated.

"If we don't screw up what do we get?" he asked,his eyes shining.

"I don't kill you." I said laughter in my eyes.

Jack sighed. "Fair enough, I guess."

"I wonder if Will has realized we're gone." I said.

"Probably." Jack said. "After all,his Bonnie lass is missing. I would realize if you were absent,luv." He said to me. I looked at him confused and slightly amused.

"I mean,uh-" He trailed off,his eyes wondering to the floor. I just laughed and patted him on his back. "Its okay Captain." I said "I get it."

"Okay time to put this plan to work." I said as I wondered over to the bars.

"Ahem" I said as I cleared my throat at the sleeping guard. He didn't even stir. I cleared my throat a bit louder and still nothing. "FOR GODS SAKE MAN GET THE HELL UP!" I yelled as loud as my voice could go. That seemed to do the trick for he jumped out of his chair and was looking quite frightened. "Oh. Good. Your up. Will you be a sweetheart and go get Barnett for me? I have a proposition for him." The guard looked at me warily the nodded his head once and walked off.

"That went well." I said more to myself as I slid down the bars and sat on the ground. About ten minutes later Barnett walked into the prision.

"Well" he said. "What is it that you want."

"I have a proposition. You keep Elizabeth and I alive and we will give you anything you want. Think of us as your personal slaves." I said,leaning as close as I could get without sticking my head through the bars.

"What about the men?" He asked. His eyes glued to mine.I wanted to look away,but I was afraid that if I did he would sense something unusual.

"You can kill them." I said. "I have no use for them." I finished smiling up at him.

"Very well." he said as he opened the cell door and put the keys back in the front of his belt.

I smiled and went towards him. I leaned in and gave him a quick but lingering kiss. "May I have a moment to say my goodbyes?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll give you five minutes." He said as he started toward the door.

I ran toward the bars with Elizabeth at my side. "Jack" I whispered. "Hold out your hand,make it look like we're going to shake hands." He did as he was told for once. Without questioning the reason. I put my hand inside his and quitely slipped him the keys I had stolen from Barnett during our kiss.

"Wow,Sophie." He said. "Never knew ye could do that."

"Well,now you do." I said. I kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear. "Don't forget about me, Captain."

"I could never forget. Even if I wanted to." he said, his eyes solemn.

I smiled at him and gave Nathan a hug. Then I walked away,without looking back, because I knew that if I did I wouldn't want to face Barnett and I would doom us all.


	13. Escaping

A/N: Hey, you guys. I finally got this Chapter up. Sorry it took so long, won't take as long next time. I promise. Anywhooo, This chapter is in Jack's AND Sophie's POV so if it confused you just leave a review and tell me so, KThxBye!

* * *

Chapter 13: Escaping

_**Jack's POV**_

_"I could never forget. Even if I wanted to." I said, my eyes solemn. _It was true, Sophie had somehow crept into my head and she refused to leave. I would think about her most of the time unless I was thinking about rum. She even occupies my dreams.

She let go of me and then headed toward Nathan. They just locked eyes and she gave him a hug, a very long hug if you ask me.

Then she walked away. Without looking back. While I watched her leave I felt something, something I couldn't quite name.

Sadness? Maybe. I did enjoy her company.

Guilt? Why would I be guilty. "_Maybe because yer letting her risk her life._" My little man on my right shoulder said.

I wasn't risking her life. The worst that could happen is she would have to occupy Barnett...on second thought that is kinda bad...

Worry? Possible. I didn't know what could happen to her while she was up there with him.

I stopped trying to place the feeling as a sudden wave of fear washed over me. What if she was abused again, It would be all my fault. I didn't stop her. The thought of Barnett's hands on her made me want to break the eunuch's arms.

"_What are you talking about mate?" _The little man on my left shoulder asked. _"Yer a pirate. Ye only care about yer own safety, and even if ye had tried to stop her she wouldn't have listened." _The miniture me was right. I really shouldn't care and besides she would've just done it anyway.

I was shaken from my thoughts as Nathan's hand was placed upon my shoulder, knocking the little man off. I chuckled and turned to him.

"What did ye say, mate?" I asked.

"I said that you need to stop talking to yourself. We need to hurry." He said.

"Oh, Uh sorry, mate. Aye, we must hurry. Gimme those keys." I said as I pointed to the keys I must have dropped while talking to meself.

Damn thoughts.

He bent down and picked up the keys. "Here." he said as he handed them over. "So when are we going to get out of here?"

"Right about now." I said, the guard was not doing his job at the moment for he was sitting in a chair with his hat covering his eyes. I stuck me hand through the bars and twisted the key inside of the lock. I pushed the bars open and smiled at Nathan. "Ta da" I said, bowing.

Nathan rolled his eyes and stepped out of the cell. "Okay, Mr. I-can-do-anything." He said sarcastically. "Where do you intend to go now."

That stumped me for about 30 seconds. "We'll go make sure the ship is still in port. After all I don't think Will knows about the whole 'Fall behind, get left behind' thing so they're probably still there. If it is we'll come back and signal Sophie and Elizabeth. I just hope that me ship's still there"

Okay so what are we waiting for?" Nathan said. "The guard has to wake up sooner or later and when he does he will find our cell empty and us missing and send men to look for us."

"I guess we'd better get goin' then, Aye?" I said, moving toward the exit.

We walked out of the doors easily. I had expected it to be heavily guarded but I saw no guards what-so-ever. Or so I thought.

As we were walking towards the docks, a man jumped out from no where and tackled Nathan to the ground. As I looked around I could see many more guards in the dark. This was going to be harder than we expected.

I remembered the pistol Sophie gave me before we split up. Unfortunately it only had three shots, so we would have to make due with what we had with us at the moment, which was, rocks.

I picked up some rocks and aimed for the men. I usually went for the eyes, hoping that a rock would hit someone in the eye and render them blind for a moment.

I got lucky and found a few big rocks, big enough that if they were thrown at enough momentum, would know somebody out.

After we had our rock war we had exactly 5 guards left, but still only 3 bullets. Ah, I hate predicaments like these.

I couldn't think straight, the only thing in my mind was. _Get to the Pearl. Go save Sophie. Get to the Pearl. Go save Sophie._

Those words chanted over and over in my head. I wasn't sure which was more important.

_**Sophie's POV**_

As I walked out of sight with Elizabeth, I started to get a bad feeling in my stomach. I couldn't really place it, and I didn't try. I just wanted to get this over with.

As Elizabeth and I walked into Barnett's office the overwhelming need to turn around and run away were growing stronger. I decided to think about something to get my mind off of whatever was about to happen in here. Either tease Barnett for a few minutes until Jack comes to the rescue. 2. We have to actually do what we were sent up here to do. Or 3. I blow his head off and fight my way out of this good-for-nothing town.

I liked choice 3.

"Sophie, my dear." Barnett said as I walked into his office. "I will only be in need of your services,for now. Your friend may go to her new room,or stay and watch. Either is fine with me." I tried to hide the revolted expression that was creeping upon my face.

"Of course." I said trying to sound as seductive as possible. "Elizabeth? What do you want to do?"

She looked uncomfortable. She knew that if we got split up it would be harder to escape,but I think that she wouldn't really like sitting there and watching us if Jack didn't show up on time. Although I always did have option 3.

"Um, I'll stay." she said with a small smile. She went and stood by the window. Probably keeping an eye out for Jack.

Barnett stood from his desk and started toward me. I froze and panicked, how in the hell am I going to get out of this.

"Sophie, I've missed you so much." He said. "Tell me. How did you escape?" I cringed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It wasn't that hard." I said as I leaned away from his chest. "Your very unobservant. I merely waited until almost everyone was sleeping and slipped out the window."

"Well, I'll make sure that won't happen again. There will be no escaping this time." He said.

"We'll see about that Barnett. You naive wretch." I whispered more to myself than him.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh." I said "Nothing of any importance. Just talking to myself t'is all."

He ignored my statement and said "May we negotiate?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, eyeing him warily.

"No." He said. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of his arms.

"I thought not. What do you propose?" I asked.

"Marry me, and stay here. Just _you _and me." He said glancing over at Elizabeth. "If you say yes, I shall set your friends free."

"No way in hell would I _ever _marry you." I said, not trying to hide my disgust. "You are a selfish, inconsiderate, bastard."

"A simple 'No' would suffice." he said, his face a stone mask.

"Okay then," I said."no." I was growing tired of this conversation and my hand twitched toward the pistol hidden in my blouse.

"As you wish. Your friends will be hung tomorrow, and I will keep you anyway. You will live your mother's fate. Lets just say I will have a very strong sense of dé·jà vu" he said. His mouth curled up in a small smile.

"You heartless, infuriating, obdurate, wretch." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. The pistol only inches away.

"Will you be calling me names the whole time we are in this room?"

"Y-" My answer was cut off by Elizabeth's loud coughing. I glanced over at here. She gave me a very small nod.

"Jack." I whispered his name to myself in relief.

"Barnett. My dear friend. I am not sorry" I said as I quickly pulled out my pistol and fired.

I knew I had hit my target by the way Barnett gasped, although I didn't stop to see where.

"C'mon Lizzie. Time to go" I said. I went to the window and pulled it open. It would be a long jump but I knew I could make it.

I turned to Elizabeth. "We have to jump." She nodded but I could tell she was anything _but _calm. I turned my head and jumped.

I waited for the impact but it never came. Instead I was caught by a strong pair of arms. It was Jack.

"Where did you come from?" I asked him. "I didn't see you when I looked out the window."

He just smiled and said "When your a pirate you learn how to blend in with the shadows. You might want to learn how, luv."

I nodded and realized I was still in his arms. "Can you put me down now?"

He smirked and sat me down. Just as he did Elizabeth appeared.

"I am _not _doing that ever again." She said and I smiled.

"Let's just hope we never have to." I said.


	14. Who's Rosie?

**A/n: Sorry for the shortness. The next will be longer I promise. Sadly that also means that it might take longer to update. Stay patient. Love you guys :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14:Who's Rosie?**

I was about to ask where Nathan had gone until I felt something warm on my chest. My necklace was glowing! It hadn't done that since...

"Oh my god." I whispered. "Rosie!" I stopped dead in my tracks. What did this mean? Was she hurt? Captured? Did something happen to David?

Questions flooded my mind, but I pushed them away as I realized Jack was waving his hand in front of my face.

"'ello, Luv? Anybody there?" He asked jokingly. I didn't smile. I turned to Elizabeth and it took only one look at my necklace for her to realize what I was talking about. Her eyes widened and she starting running toward the ship.

"What's wrong with 'er?" Jack asked, it was about then that he noticed my rose glowing around my neck. "Sophie, is that supposed to glow?"

"No." I said. Then I grabbed his hand and ran. I ran so fast that I thought I had actually started hovering above ground. I didn't get to the ship as fast as I wanted though because Jack was stumbling and tripping behind me.

After we climbed on board the ship Jack ordered the crew to set sail immediately. I rushed over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Jack, let me see your compass." I said, not trying to hide my visible panic.

"Captain." He corrected. "Why do you need me compass?"

"_Captain, _I'll explain later just _please _let me see it?" I asked tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Persuade me." He said. I was getting tired of this. I had to find Rosie. I pushed him into the mast grabbed his shirt and kissed him as hard as I could. About 15 seconds into the kiss I reached down to his belt and grabbed his compass. I pulled away and opened it.

"Hey, that's not fair." He pouted.

"Yes it was. You said to persuade you, and I did." I said looking at the compass. Maybe kissing Jack before opening the compass wasn't a very good idea because the needle was pointing right at him.

"No,no,no,no, NO!" I yelled and shook the compass. "I want _Rosie, _Not _JACK!"_

I took a few deep breaths, closed the compass, took a few more breaths and then flipped the lid back open.

That did the trick because now it pointed in a north-east direction.

"Jack, we have to go North-East. Now. As fast as possible." I said shoving his compass into his chest.

"Why?" He asked.

"No time for questions. Just do it, and by the way, your compass is starting to get all screwy." I said.

Jack opened his compass. Looked at it, then back up at me. "Screwy, indeed." He said.

I turned and walked toward the railing. I leaned against it and looked down at the water. My necklace had stopped glowing but I could still see that the Rose had not lost its color. Originally it was white, now it was red.

"So," Jack said coming up beside of me. "You want me?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"When you opened the compass you said 'I want Rosie, not Jack.' Did the compass point to me?" He asked his smile showing off his gold teeth.

I sighed, "Yes, Jack." I said. "The compass pointed at you."

I looked down at my feet, not wanting to look at him. I heard him walk closer.

He pulled my chin up and I looked at him. His signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't be ashamed, luv." he said "You can't help it. I mean, just _look _at me."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

It was silent for a moment and then he said, "If you don't mind my asking, who's Rosie?"

_Might as well tell him, _I thought to myself. _He'll find out sooner or later_

"Rosie is my sister." I said looking out at the horizon. "My mother had another girl after she dropped me off at Spanish Town but before Beckett imprisoned us. She didn't tell me until the night before she died. She gave me this necklace and told me it would light up when Rosie needed me."

"Who's talking care of her?" Jack asked. "If my math is correct, which its probably isn't, she would be around 8 or 9 years old."

"She's 8 and staying on David's ship, _The Mist." _I said.

"Who's David?" Jack asked. "Another ex-fiance?"

"Why do you care?" I asked, slightly amused. "Jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? " He said, a look of bewilderment crossed his face. "No no no no, just curious."

"Well if you must know David is her father. My mother didn't stick to just one man." I said.

"Mhm." He said with a small nod. "So the reason we are sailing off course is because your younger sister is in need of your presence."

"Yep." I said. "Wait. Does that mean you'll take me to her."

"Well," he said. "You might have to persuade me again, but yes, I will take you to the lass."

"Not a chance you'll ever get that type of persuation from me again. Sorry Captain." I said smiling.

"Damn." He said. "I do enjoy that type. Unless, there's another one you would care to show me."

I elbowed him in the ribs. "Go steer your ship, _Captain."_

He smiled and walked away without another word.

* * *

**A/n: So you guys...Did ya enjoy it, Critcism is wonderful, and yes I have noticed there has been some OOC in this story. I'm trying hard to fix that.**


	15. Proposing

_**A/N: Okay, Yes, I know. Its not very long and you are probably pissed at me right now. I'm sorry, I just kept forgetting to write on the story. Maybe if you guys will review I will remember ;)**_

_**Chapter 15: Proposing**_

"So Jack," I said walking up behind him at the helm. "where is Nathan? I haven't seen him since I left him in the prison with you."

"Er. He's below deck. Knocked unconscious by a stray rock. I thought he was a guard. My bad." Jack mumbled.

"You hit him with a rock?" I asked.

"Aye, I did. It will be at least two hours until he comes to. That was a _really _big rock. Shame it was wasted on 'im, I could've killed two birds with one stone." He stood there for a minute. "Two guards with one rock." He said, smiling

I shook my head and laughed.

"I'm going to go check on him." I said walking toward the stairs.

"You do that then, luv." He said.

"I shall, captain." I called from the bottom step.

As I seen Nathan a sprawled out on a cot, I couldn't help but laugh.

His mouth was hanging open, he was drooling everywhere, and loud snores were echoing through the room.

I turned and walked back up the stairs, back where I started, at Jack. "I decided that I am not touching him, probably wouldn't help anyway. I think he's fallen into a coma" I laughed.

"He sounds worse than you do when you sleep." I said, smiling up at Jack.

"How do you what I _sound _like when I sleep." He asked casting me a sideways glance.

"Because your snores come through the floor." I said giggling.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically "bugger off and go do something helpful."

"I am doing something helpful. I'm keeping the captain company,but I will gladly go get Marty and _he _could come up here and talk to you." I said.

"Your company will do,darlin'." He said with a smirk.

"I thought so" I said.

"Don't get too cocky, luv." he said.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Captain." I said. "Are we still sailing in the right direction?"

"I don't know, luv. Why don't you check?" He said as he handed me his compass.

I flipped it open and looked at it. At first it pointed to my right, at Jack, but then I steered my thoughts away from him and onto Rosie. It pointed in the direction we were sailing.

"Yes. We're still on track." I said, handing the compass back.

He flipped the lid open looked at it for half of a second then flipped it back down.

"So, Jack. What is it that you want?" I asked.

"I want something that I do not want to want." He mumbled.

"And that something would be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er." Jack looked down and hooked the compass back to his belt. "Nothing. Everything. Something..." He trailed off and then changed the subject.

"Maybe ye should go get Marty, luv." He said,smiling once again. "Yer startin' to annoy me with all of yer questions."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Fine, _Captain._" I said. "I'll go get him. Hope you guys will have a nice chat." I started toward the stairs.

"Marty!" I called. "The Captain wants to have a talk with you."

I decided to go and watch Nathan sleep. I mean I had nothing better to do. Elizabeth was with Will and I was sure I didn't want to endure watching them be all lovey-dovey together.

Surprisingly Nathan was not sleeping,but sitting up in his cot, mumbling.

"Nathan? Are you okay?"I asked.

His head snapped up and his eyes met mine for a fraction of a second.

"What happened? My head hurts." He asked rubbing the huge bump on his head.

"Jack hit you with a rock. Stupid pirate." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah, and actually the correct phrase would be, '_Damn _Pirate.'" He said, shaking his head.

I laughed and said, "Damn Stupid pirate?"

"That works too." He said, smiling.

"I really missed you Nathan." I said, sitting beside him.

"Missed you too, Sophie. I thought I had lost you." He said frowning.

I laughed. "Nathan," I said "When will you learn that you will never lose me? Nor will anyone else."

"I just hope your right." He said taking my hand in his.

"Sophie," he said as he slid off the cot. "I still love you, and I always will."

My eyes widened as I realized what he was about to do. Nathan was trying to propose.

"Sophia Anne Read, will you do me the honor of marrying me again?"


	16. interruptions

A/N: Yes I am aware of the shortness, but at least I updated sooner!

* * *

Chapter 16: Interruptions

"Wow." I said, I mentally slapped myself for not saying anything else but it was the only thing I could utter during my current frozen state.

I stares down at Nathan, his perfect blue eyes staring right back. How could I say no? It would absolutely crush him.

While my head and heart was battling each other, I had failed to notice that someone was knocking on the door.

"Sophie?" The voice said. "Are ye in there?"

I was only when Nathan stood up and opened the door, I jolted out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Jack. Sophie's in here." Nathan said.

He stepped aside to allow Jack to step in.

"Nice to know yer awake Nathan. Thought we lost ye there for a moment." Jack said smiling.

Nathan rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like, "Damn Pirate", under his breath.

"Well, Well, looks like-" Jack stopped once he seen me, still frozen to the floor, not moving.

I barely sensed his presence.

"Did I interrupt something?" He turned to Nathan, lifting his eyebrows.

"Kind of." Nathan said, "but she hasn't moved since I asked her."

_Oh no, _I thought, _Please don't tell Jack!_

"Asked her what?" Jack said.

"I proposed." said Nathan.

I was finally able to move. I blinked twice.

"Is there a reason your down here, Jack?" I asked.

"Aye!" he said quickly, "We've spotted the _mist_!"

"What?" I said, thinking my ears had deceived me.

"We have found the _mist-_" I didn't let him finish. I ran up onto the deck.

I looked at the sea around me. Then I gasped, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I got really dizzy, and a few seconds later everything went black.

* * *

A/N 2: I promise the next Chapter will be longer, This chapter was just for dramatic purposes


	17. Uncles and False engagment

Chapter 17: Uncles and False engagment

I woke up in what felt like Jack's cabin. I was afraid to open my eyes, in fear of what I might see, but the fear of what images appeared behind my eyelids were stronger, so I opened my right eye.

"Jack?" I said, barely I received no answer I opened my left eye.

"Jack?" I said a little louder. I heard a crash and many muffled curses.

I felt something squeeze my hand. "Aye, luv. Jack's here. Are ye feelin' okay?"

"Yes, Jack." I said. "I feel fine." I sat up but suddenly fell back down again. Not to mention this bloody pain shooting through my head every time I lift it.

"Whoa, luv. Careful!" Jack said.

"Okay, I take that back. Not doin' so good. What in the hell happened to me?" I asked, looking at him as well as I could while laying down.

"Do ye not remember, luv?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"All I remember is running up on deck and seeing pieces of the Mist scattered everywhere. Oh my god! Where's Rosie? Is she okay?" I asked suddenly panicking.

"Aye, luv. She be fine. Been talking to your dear fiance since we got 'er onto the ship. She's real worried 'bout ye." He said, his eyes darkening when he mentioned Nathan.

"He's not my fiance, Jack. I never answered, and I probably won't for a while. Need some time to think, you know?" I said.

"Don't be sharin' these things with me. Tell Nathan tha' he's tellin' the whole entire crew yer engaged." He said.

"He's what? That bastard." I said, frowning. I tried to get up again and succeeded.

"Where's Rosie, Jack? I want to see her." I said standing up. The pain was fading and I felt that I could walk without stumbling overboard or into a wall.

"She's above deck with Nathan." He said, looking upwards.

I let go of his hand and started for the door with Jack following behind. I finally got up the stairs after some effort and some help from Jack.

I scanned the deck for Rosie and Nathan, I finally spotted them standing near the front of the ship, leaning against the rail.

Rosie seen me walking her way and started running. "Sissy!" She yelled and flung her arms around my waist.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her. "Nice to see you too, Rose." I said, glancing back at Jack.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, Uncle Jack and Uncle Nathan has been keeping me company while you've been sleeping." She said, grinning at Jack.

I looked at Jack, smiling a smile that showed off most of his gold teeth. I raised an eyebrow and said "Uncle? What happened to Captain?".

He looked at me and smirked. "I wasn't goin' to make 'er call me,Captain, and this way I get to keep some kind of title."

I rolled my eyes. "Where's David?" I asked.

She looked down at the deck. "The men killed him. They slit his throat and tossed him overboard. Then they destroyed the ship and left me there."

"What men?" I asked, feeling sorry for her.

"The man that killed mommy. Barney? Barley?" She stood there and kept trying for his name until I finally said "Barnett?"

"Yes! That was who it was!" She said.

"I thought I shot that-" I looked down at Rosie. I cleared my throat and finished "-Uh, never mind."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Nice save, luv."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Rosie you stay here with Jack okay? I need to go talk to Nathan."

"Okay." She said as she took the sleeve of Jack's shirt. I heard Jack whisper something that sounded like "That whelp's in for it, now."

I stalked off toward Nathan who was leaning against the rail off the ship. For a second I had a nice little notion to push him overboard.

"Nathaniel Parker Jay." I said as I walked towards him.

He turned. Confused by my anger.

"How dare you tell everyone aboard this ship that we are to be married." I said, fuming. "When you were fully aware that I did not answer your question!"

He winced at my anger, noticeably uncomfortable.

"Well, When I was in Jack's cabin. I asked you again and you said yes." He said, lowering his eyes onto the deck.

"You took that as an answer. Nathan I was halfway into a Coma!" I could feel myself becoming red.

_Okay Sophie, calm down. You have Rosie, your all alive and well. Nothing is wrong, except the fact Barnett's alive and David's dead. Just breathe._

Nathan looked like a scolded child. "I'm sorry." he murmured.

I sighed. "Its okay, Nathan, but I'm going to have to decline your offer. I'm sorry but I haven't seen you in six years. I've changed Nathan and I don't think you would like the new me."

He looked at me, his eyes roaming over every part. "Still look like my Sophie to me." he said quitely.

I took his hand and forced him to look me in the eye. "Not on the outside Nathan. On the inside."

" I suppose your right, Soph. Maybe it was a little too soon. I'm sorry." he said.

"It's okay. I'm going to go spend time with Rosie now, okay? I'll see you later." I said, letting go of his hand.

"Yeah, okay. Bye Sophie." he said turning back to the sea


	18. AN: Sorry

**__Okay you guys here it is. I hate myself for doing this but I just _c__an't _finish this story. **

**After going back and re-reading this I've realized that my writing in this horrible and I am deleting it ASAP.**

**It's just going to be up for a couple of weeks so all of my readers (that are still around) can read it.**

**Yes, I realize this probably isn't the best way to go but that's the way I'm going.**

**I'm going to work on my writing a bit and come back to you guys as soon as I can.**

**_Then _I'm going to start up a new story. I dunno if it will be exactly like this one or have a new plotline with different characters.**

**All I know is that it _will _be better.**

**With all my love,**

** *~*JohnnyDeppIsMine*~***


	19. Hey hey hey, It's another AN!

A/N: GUYS! I've missed you so much! I'm sure at least 3/4 of you are gone, if not all. But I've come bearing good news. I'm going to _TRY _to work on the rewrite of this story. No promises but I'll try my hardest. I think I _may _stick with this plot but I dunno. We'll see how that does. I'm going to rewrite the first 10 chapters before I repost.

Some of you may be wondering, why now? After all this time?

No? Nobody was asking that?

Well, I'm answering anyway.

Recently, I was on here to publish a recent one-shot I have dubbed "Mothers" in which I tell you the story of how I lost my mother. Whilst doing that, I found this and decided to read all the reviews from all the wonderful people. And I just want to say that you guys have inspired me to restart the story. Yes, yes, be very proud of yourselves. But like I said, I don't know what plot it'll have. Should I go the "Original plot" way or tell of Jack and Sophie's adventures through POTC: CBP through POTC: OST and then start and original after I run out of movies to go by? Leave your opinions. But shall I just say, the original way _may _be a lot slower than the movie route.

Oh, and if you guys would like to read a very depressing story, you can also read my "Mothers" one-shot.

So, you guys can criticize my writing _HERE _and over _THERE :D_

Lots of love and bologna,

~*JohnnyDeppIsMine*~


	20. ANOTHER AN Sorry

Hi you guys! I'm currently working on Chapter one of the REWRITE. I have decided that Book 1-4 Will be based on the plots of the movies and 5 will be an original plot.

So Review and tell me what you think about that? Oh! And also tell me when I should put up what I already have. So far I have the prologue and half of Chapter One...I may finish that Chapter today.

Sometimes I forget about this story. I mean, my brain is kind of screwy sometimes. SO if you guys would review every once in a while if I go MIA just to give me a good kick in the arse that'd be great.

See you sooon!,

~*JohnnyDeppIsMine*~


	21. It's up!

My Prologue to the rewrite will be up shortly. (And by shortly I mean a few minutes) . Chapter one should be up soon! I love you guys! Keep your eyes peeled!


End file.
